Paul from Bingo
Paul from Bingo Paul from Bingo is one of the gag characters of the comic series. This page is where you can find out about him. Appearance and Character Genetics It is likely that Paul from Bingo is human but it has not been said for sure. It is most likely because he isn't a clear animal in any way and has clear human features. It is unknown about Paul's parents except for the fact that they were messed up for calling their son 'from Bingo'. Paul is clearly a male and has never shown any indications of being anything else. Appearance ''' Paul from Bingo is most likely the only human in the series. He is shown to have an oval face with two beady eyes and enormous ears. Paul has square glasses on his face which he takes care of quite a bit. He has a large circular body on with chubby arms and legs coming out of it. On this body he wears a plain blue shirt that lifts up to expose his stomach, shorts that clearly show his underwear and two lace up shoes and long socks. In the Anime Adaption and Manga Adaption he is shown to have light brown messy hair and pink eyes (which are basically never shown). His jewellery consists of a pair of glasses and a silver watch. He wears a blue and white Hawaiian shirt, grey shorts, white socks and blue converse. His expressions often vary from perverted, happy, creepy, ugly and smart. '''Character Paul is a very simple being that only ever has two things on his mind. Bird-Mouse and bingo. Paul takes these two things very seriously and would never give it up. Most might say his relationship to these things is obsessive. And they do. To his face. But he doesn't care because his love for these things overcome his love for anything or anyone else. I think it is safe to say by now that he considers Bird-Mouse an object to be obtained. A game to be won. Like bingo. Paul from Bingo loves it when Bird-Mouse insults him (It probably turns him on or something) and will always look to have Bird-Mouse call him a 'Pig' or 'You are awfully fat for a mentally ill cow'. He loves that last one. History Early Life (Before Bird-Mouse) Before Bird-Mouse Paul was a serious Bingo addict. A lot of the people around him tom him it was serious but Paul didn't listen. They didn't understand that Bingo was a way of life. He was Bingo. Bingo was him. But then one day a light shined through the dark clouds that was bingo and gave him the sun which was a beautiful being in the likes Paul has never seen before. This being was Bird-Mouse. Life with Bird-Mouse Paul dedicated his life to Bird-Mouse. As soon as he saw him standing on top of that building, cape flowing in the wind, he knew it was meant to be. He decided the best way to capture his attention was to not be like the disgraceful screaming fan girls beside him and instead sit there the look of admiration in his eyes and in his heart. He had heard a quote before that went like this; "Some things in life don't give a crap about how far you go for them so you have to see how far they will go for you." -''Albert Einstein. At least he was pretty sure Albert Einstein has said that. But Paul was pretty sure he did and Einstein was a smart man so he decided to follow the quote. After about a month of constant staring at Bird-Mouse wherever he went Bird-Mouse had decided to approach him and tell him the love struck words which were "stay away from me you filthy overgrown walrus, I don't want to see you standing on the street outside my bloody window anymore. You are disgusting and if you ever enter my precious line of sight again I will personally- wait not personally, I will get someone else to gouge those beady eyes of yours out of their sockets. Good. Well.... Bye then". Paul thought that was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard and continued to follow him. To this day Paul still lives in the crummy hotel on the other side of the street from Bird-Mouses house and every night just opens his window to stare at Bird-Mouse's. His pretty sure Bird-Mouse changed bedrooms but it doesn't bother him because he can still imagine. Paul is still into Bingo but it's more of a job than an obsession now and he only does it when he knows he cannot be with Bird-Mouse. Relationships '''Bird-Mouse' Paul doesn't know why he has to fill this in because basically all the paragraphs above show how Paul feels about Bird-Mouse. But what has not been talked about is how Paul feels without Bird-Mouse. He feels like the clouds of Bingo are on the horizon and that he is a gaping void with nothing to be filled with but the storm. But the storm is just clouds and water, and when he sucks up the storm it just feels hollow and misty. Whatever he does he cannot get rid of the feeling that he is missing something. And that thing is Bird-Mouse, the love of his life. Count Fowl Paul thinks that Count Fowl is one of the best kidnappers in the world and the only person he would consider talking to outside of Bird-Mouse on a daily basis. Not only had he kidnapped him but he had made sure that it would be Bird-Mouse coming to rescue him! Paul thinks that Coup Fowl is a riot and he always comes up with the best jokes. Paul from Bingo likes Count Fowl. Purrity Purrity? Who is she? Oh you mean the little whore-bag that always follows Bird-Mouse? I- He hates her Paul from Bingo can sense when someone likes Bird-Mouse as more than a friend and she just radiates it. But she never gets the nice compliments from Bird-Mouse that Paul gets so PAUL KNOWS THAT BIRD-MOUSE LIKES ME- Him more. Tacoon Paul from Bingo doesn't consider Tacoon important so when he tries to talk to him Paul just feels his inner anger and releases it all at once through a stare. Once he thinks Tacoon had gotten the idea he would just slowly walk away, his inner anger radiating all around him. A famous man called Leonardo Di Vinci had once said "if you ever meet a mortal soul crush them with your magical one". At least Paul is pretty sure Leonardo has said that. Sir Father ''' On a couple of adventures to Bird-Mouse's basement, Paul had noticed a strange man just floating in there. He radiated love for Bird-Mouse, but it was a different kind of love. Paul soon realized that it was fatherly love. Now if Paul had realized anything from watching all his high school romance drama movies on TV he knew that you always have to meet the parents. So Paul and Sir Father hit it off quite well and became quite good friends. '''Wilfred B. Paul has never met Wilfred before and frankly he couldn't care less about him. Fangirls/Fanboys Paul despises all the Fangirls and Fanboys (despite being a fanboy himself) he thinks that he is Bird-Mouse's biggest fan and nobody else could even come close to having the amount of Bird-Mouse love that he has. Sources I wrote the damn thing.